Laundromat Safe House
The Laundromat is a visitable location in PAYDAY 2, used to serve as the gang's safehouse and base of operations. It is where the crew used to reside and operated from when not on a heist, and also used to serve as a tutorial for new players. The safe house contains many rooms, including a basement that serves as the actual safe house; here players can interact with various obstacles and test their skills. After the tutorial is completed, the player can return to the safe house at any time by selecting "Safe House" from the main menu, till they reach level 25. On October 6, 2016, Hoxton burned down the laundromat out of frustration for it being in an incomplete state for 3 years. The safe house was replaced by a much larger and customizable one in Update #110. The laundromat can still be visited on the console and demo versions or by new players. Foyer The foyer is the main area of the safe house. When first visited, many packed boxes can be seen throughout the living room and in bedrooms. This is where Bain contacts the player, by calling the phone in the kitchen nearby. A statue of Lady Justice is also seen in the living room, whose scales are the key to opening the secret door to the basement. Garage and yard Though mostly aesthetic, the garage holds the van that the crew ride in for heists. The player must go to the yard in order to receive a bag from one of Bain's associates, which contains money for the players' "contribution to Overkill." Located throughout the yard are walls covered with graffiti with several references to the previous game, community inside jokes, and other pop culture references. Basement This is the area where players operate from. When a few money clips are placed on Lady Justice's scales, a small portion of the floor opens up revealing a staircase that leads to the basement. It contains many areas that players can utilize: Armory/Mask Room The armory that displays both weapons and masks that players have collected. The racks display the first nine primary weapons, first eight secondary weapons, and first eight masks (ignoring the 'preferred character mask' option). Firing Range Adjacent to the Armory and Mask room is the Firing Range. Pressing the panel on the wall to the right as you enter causes the rows of targets to pop up. Each target can absorb one headshot or 3-4 body hits, and will pop back up 3-4 times after being shot down. Once all targets in a row have been shot down completely, the next row pops up. Once all three rows have been shot down, the targets will not pop up again until the Safe House is revisited later. The Range has two main purposes; 1) adjusting to/getting a feel for weapon recoil, and 2) gauging a weapon's effective accuracy within set ranges - from the edge of the bench, the first row of targets is meters away, the second row is meters away, and the third row is meters away. This can be useful for gauging shotgun spread and shot grouping of other weapons when firing bursts. Door Training Room A door room where players can practice lockpicking, sawing, and breaching doors. It contains all of the major types of door encountered in the game. Doors with a gun icon painted onto the wall near them can be blasted open by shooting near the lock/handle. A keycard can be found on the table in the center of the room. Safecracking Room A small side room where players can practice cracking several basic black safes using drills, lockpicking, or shaped charges. One of these safes will contain a stack of $1,000 as an easter-egg, but this money can only be gained the very first time the tutorial is played; subsequent visits do not allow you to keep the money even if you find it (as they do not trigger the 'mission complete' screen). Cash Vault A vault where all the cash collected during heists is stored, with a screen to display how much the player has in their offshore account. The amount of cash in the vault itself reflects spending cash, which begins by piling up on the table and then on the floor. 4 bundles of money are placed on the floor for every $1,000,000 in the spending account. Control Center The control center has a monitor that controls cameras throughout the safe house, and also has a laptop linked to Crime.net which can be used to end the visit and return to the main menu. A lone (active) metal detector is located in the vicinity of the control center. Unused Rooms There are also some rooms blocked by walls; inside of one of them are cameras, on the other one there is a briefcase painting on a wall. There are a lot of empty ones including a huge blocked room. The Stealth Testing Room (Unused) Going near the room where the drills are, you'll see a brick wall directly to the right of said room. If you fly underneath that wall, using noclip; you will find a device for you to interact with for Bain to talk. He will explain the camera room, and tell you what it was about. This is what he says about the room, each line break indicates a pause, and a new dialogue subtitle being started. "Cameras. Everybody hates cameras. I set up a room with a couple of variations for you to test your stealth. No shame in failure, and also no one shooting at you, which is nice." "Just go over to the switch and pick the difficulty." "Good luck - those things are tricky." "In the field, if you trip an alarm, the cops come buzzing. DC's got a lot of them." "If you want the information again, just play the pre-recorded message using the button." There are also three more pre-recorded messages to the left of the only playable one. However, it seems that they are blocked, or the actor is missing; as you cannot use any of them. There is some weird clipping with them as well, where you can sometimes see both green and red. Likely suggesting that there's two, or perhaps more, devices on top of each other. Customization The ability to customize the safe house was promised in the manual the game was shipped with. For a long time, this feature was continually delayed. It was finally released on October 8, 2016, in Update #110, albeit in a different safe house. Achievements Trivia *There is a graffiti in the backyard which says "Answer the Phone!". This is a reference to a meme created by the community during the hunt for the secret in the Counterfeit heist where people that asked about it were responded with "Have you tried answering the phone?" The phone could never be answered. **There is also some graffiti in the backyard that reads "UberHaxorNova Sux! Sp00nerism" These are references to two YouTubers by the same names; UberHaxorNova and Sp00nerism. *Several of the boxes have tags of names from the previous game, such as "Counterfeit", "F.W Bank", "Greenbridge" and "Undercover". Some of the boxes are named Expansions 1 to 5. There are even boxes of the crew located near the entrance of the room above the safe house. There is even a box with the word "Baldwin", a mysterious name that has relevance to the PAYDAY Secret. **Wolf in particular has three boxes labelled for him, compared to the rest of the crew only having one each. This may be part of the "lifestyle" that Bain states is "not cheap". **A box labelled "Hoxton" is also present, although it is unclear whether this belongs to the original English Hoxton or whether it belongs to Houston, who used the alias "Hoxton" prior to the events of Hoxton Breakout. Given that the English Hoxton was not part of the PAYDAY 2 crew at launch, it is possible to argue that the box belongs to Houston, however it may be that the box contains Hoxton's effects, moved to the Safe House by the crew in his absence. *All of the boxes found in the foyer have the same QR code, which when scanned, simply say "I love secrets." * When entering the safe house for the first time and looking upwards, you can see a logo which could be a reference to the logo of MarbleHornets, a popular Internet Horror ARG which derives its signature from a circle with crosses on it. One of the main antagonists, The Operator, is also represented with the logo. *All of the cameras on the map can be destroyed. The outside camera, above the Safe House, requires a grenade to be thrown below it, inside the building. *Several bricked walls are located throught the main safe house, with one of them blocked by boxes with the tag "Expansion 1". There are also a green sheet and a garage door with big invisible walls infront of them. These may have something to do with the customization feature of the safe house. *One of the safes within the safe room can hold a money bundle, though it doesn't count towards the account of the character unless you are in the tutorial because you are unable to complete the "Safe house Heist" otherwise. *The name of the laundr-o-mat is Bodhi's Dry Cleaning which is a reference to Bodhi's Pool Repair in Counterfeit. It may also reference Patrick Swayze's Bank Robbing character (named "Bodhi") in the movie Point Break where the robbers wear suits and President masks. **The character of Bodhi was later implemented as a guest heister. Though this version physically appears to be based of Edgar Ramirez's rendition of the character, in collaboration with the 2015 remake of Point Break. ***Bodhi was the one who provided the crew with this safe house according to Bain's note ("Bodhi never failed me - you should be safe for now") in the "Finding a Sanctuary" section of The Guide of Bain. *Lady Justice's statue in the foyer has Joker-style lipstick makeup and the name "Doris" carved on one of the folds of her dress. This may be a reference to the nickname of Lady Justice on the cover of Metallica's "...And Justice For All". *There is a sticky note on the broken off right arm of Lady Justice that reads "My Bad /Dallas" or "My Bad signed Dallas." *You can fail the safe house by downing yourself from trip mine explosions, grenades, or from explosive weapons like the HRL-7. You'll still earn experience points afterwards like a normal failed heist. *Looking out the windows to the street, the player will see civilians walking on the sidewalk. Firing a weapon makes the civilians walk faster. They don't react if the weapon is silenced. **Sniper rifles can be used for killing civilians and outside cameras, since they can penetrate thin walls. Grenades can also kill civilians outside if thrown through the ventilation fans. Additionally, it appears that firing enough Vulcan Rounds into the window will glitch them through, killing the civilians. **Said fan, located near the front door of the laundromat, also allows players to shoot outside, which gives players the ability to kill civilians or take out the camera across the street with any ranged weapon. *On the couch across from the statue is a pink animal plushie. The plushie is a reference to the No Mercy heist from the previous game which the plushie acted as a concealed saw. *Next to the plushie is a boombox, playing soundtrack music from the first game, PAYDAY: The Heist. *There are several satellite dishes spread out across the map that can be knocked down. ru:Убежище Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Safe Houses